Same Old Weyoun
by CherryTroi
Summary: Set after the last episode. Deep Space 9 are in for a shock about Weyoun. Turns out he's not dead and he's back causing trouble for everyone and making friends with Quark.
1. Chapter 1

Weyoun

In Loving Memory of Weyoun 7

His eyelids briefly flickered. Two pale blue eyes opened and the Vorta woke up. He had black hair, similar to a poodle but neatly cropped. His name was Weyoun.

"Founder?"

His soft voice echoed through the room he was in. 'Where am I?' he thought worriedly. Now standing up, he took in his surroundings. A contented smile emerged on his face as he realised he was on the same Jem-hadar ship as when he was…fatally wounded. .

"Oh dear," he said looking at the blackened hole in his shirt. Hurriedly he took himself to a medical room via empty corridors. When he arrived, no-one was there, so he treated himself. He only knew how to do this because one day a Vorta might need to help a founder; therefore they received training in basic medical skills. 'So where is everyone?' was the second question he asked himself. He hurried back to the bridge and found the main computer offline.

Switching it on, he looked around. There hadn't been any dead Jem-hadar bodies littered around the corridors. He started his 'research' as soon as possible.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" he said to himself quietly, staring at the console in horror.

Jumping into an escape pod, he ejected into space. His plan was to head towards dominion territory in the Gamma quadrant but he was stopped after an hour by a Federation ship.

On the _Defiant_, Lieutenant Nog was sat at the helm.

"Sir! There is an escape pod – a Jem-hadar escape pod coming towards us carrying one vorta. It's Weyoun 7!

"How can that be? Hail him," ordered Colonel Kira Nerys. The Vorta's face appeared on the view screen.

"So we meet _yet _again Colonel. What do you want?"

"Firstly, how are you still alive? I saw Garak shoot you."

"Oh the Cardassian didn't shoot me anywhere it mattered. In any case, Vorta are designed to survive unlike _you_."

"I take it you know about the termination of the war?"

"Yes, and I would like to get back to the Gamma Quadrant."

"We could get you there in 3 hours. In the escape pod, it could take you up to 2 days. Shall we beam you up?"

Weyoun looked doubtfully at the Bajoran women and considered the offer. Finally he replied "Oh well, if you must", and he was transported to the _Defiant_ bridge. When he was on, he walked up to an empty seat next to Kira.

"Aren't you going to keep me in a holding cell or something?" he said sarcastically.

"We don't have to. Unless you wanted to of course."

He tried to look disappointed. An hour of silence later he suddenly spoke.

"Wait. I can't go back. They'll kill me and I'm on my last clone!"

Now it was Kiera's turn to look doubtful.

"Why will they kill you?" she asked thinking of so many reasons Vorta and Jem-hadar get killed.

"I'm supposed to kill myself when I'm in situations like this. Even when we aren't enemies."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I suppose I'll have to go to _Deep space 9_. I'll think about what to do with myself when I'm there," he said sadly. He _had _been looking forward to returning home.

"Well if you're sure. Nog."

The ferengi nodded and changed course to the station. Another hour of silence descended upon them. Then another.

"We're approaching _Deep Space 9_ sir." said Nog. The Federation and Bajoran station loomed on the view screen.

"We're here then Weyoun. Come to my office when we get on the station."

Even though Colonel Kiera _sounded _welcoming, Weyoun knew everyone in the alpha quadrant hated him. He could see it in their eyes. But he liked being the centre of attention. And so his new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_On the station_

Small gasps rose around Weyoun when he crossed ops with the colonel. Ezri Dax and Julian Bashir looked in astonishment at the small Vorta and he smiled coldly back. The doors hissed open as Kiera and Weyoun came into the office previously owned by Captain Sisko.

"Colonel, can I live on the station?"

"You want to…_live _on the station?"

"Mmmm. What about my quarters?"

"What about your…oh! I can have them ready," she tapped a few buttons on her console, "immediately."

"Also I want a shop. On your promenade."

"Weyoun. Are you sure about this? To be frank, everyone hates you. You're the reason for so many deaths…"

"I know. So?"

"Well." She looked at Weyoun. "OK. I'll let you try it out for a few weeks. But I don't want any trouble. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

With that, Weyoun turned to leave.

"Oh - where are my quarters?"

"Lieutenant Crosby will escort you."

A federation officer appeared at the door and Weyoun followed him into the turbo lift. Slowly, Weyoun crept behind the Lieutenant, unnoticed. When there was nobody else in the turbo lift, Weyoun knocked him out. He ordered the computer to take him to corridor 2, section E, Habitat ring. Luckily, it was empty so Weyoun dragged his victim to a corner and looked at his pad. It showed where Weyoun's quarters were. Taking the phaser from the unconscious man on the floor, he killed him and left.

He had nearly arrived at his quarters when a security officer stopped him.

"Isn't Lieutenant Crosby supposed to be escorting you?"

"Yes. But when we stopped at corridor 2, section E, Habitat Ring he saw some people fighting and told me I could escort myself."

"Oh okay then."

Finally Weyoun got into his quarters.


End file.
